dreamworksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tim Templeton
'''Timothy Leslie "Tim" Templeton – '''jeden z głównych bohaterów filmu animowanego „Dzieciak rządzi”. Jest on starszym bratem Teodora Templetona (Szefa Bobasa). Opis postaci Wygląd Tim jest siedmioletnim, szczupłym chłopcem. Ma niebieskie oczy oraz krótkie włosy z grzywką. W filmie zakłada rożne ubrania. Jednak zazwyczaj są one luźne, sportowe. Często chodzi na krótki rękaw i krótkie spodenki. W swoich przygodach, które sobie wyobraża, ma strój adekwatny do sytuacji (np. kostium pirata czy podróżnika). Gdy jest dorosły możemy zauważyć jedynie jego strój oraz głos po mutacji. Nosi on koszulkę ze spodniami z paskiem. Charakter Tim jest dzieckiem, które ma niesamowitą wyobraźnię. Bawi się w najróżniejsze zabawy, zmieniając się w całą gamę barwnych postaci. Bardzo kocha mamę i tatę, którzy mu to odwzajemniali najlepiej jak mogli. Cechuje go lekka nadpobudliwość, bo cały czas biega i zachowuje się bardzo energicznie. Gdy pojawia się Szef Bobas, rodzice poświęcają mu cały wolny czas. Wtedy Tima wyróżnia (poniekąd uzasadniona) zazdrość. Gdy odkrywa tajemnicę brata, nie może znaleźć z nim wspólnego języka. Czuje się zdenerwowany, bo Bobas mu dokucza. Odznacza się chęcią do działania, ponieważ postanawia przyłapać bobasa na gorącym uczynku. Cechuje go przywiązanie, bo chcę zrobić krzywdę bratu, gdy ten niszczy Owcunię. Potrafi się poświęcać, gdy rodzice proponują mu spędzenie czasu we troje, a ten odmawia, by pomóc bobasowi. Jest pomysłowy, ponieważ znalazł sposób, aby uciec Eugeniuszowi. Jednak jego najważniejszą cechą jest dobroć i miłość, którą okazuje każdemu członkowi swojej rodziny. Biografia Dzieciak rządzi Timothy "Tim" Templeton jest synem pierworodnym pana i pani Templeton. Ma siedem lat i jest bardzo zdolnym do wyobraźni oraz żądnym przygód chłopcem, który lubi żyć jako jedynak. Pewnego ranka budzi się na dźwięk budzika, patrzy przez okno. Z taksówki wysiadają jego rodzice oraz Szef Bobas ubrany w garnitur. Zszokowany Tim biegnie na dół, aby zobaczyć się z rodzicami, by mu wszystko wyjaśnili. Tim szybko staje się zazdrosny o młodszego brata, któremu rodzice chłopca poświęcają cały czas i uwagę. Tim próbuje przekazać rodzicom, że dziecko nie jest normalne i nimi manipuluje. Kiedy rodzice wychodzą z pokoju, Bobas zaczyna mierzyć Tima dziwnym spojrzeniem. Chwilę później zaczynają przepychanki. Jednak, gdy rodzice wracają, Bobas zachowuje się jak normalne dziecko. W nocy Tim nie może spać, gdyż Szef Bobas ciągle płaczę, a rodzice nie mogą go uspokoić. Zaczyna czuć urazę do młodszego brata. Pewnej nocy Tim oczekuje, że jego rodzice przyjdą do niego, przytulą go, opowiedzą mu historie oraz zaśpiewają jakąś piosenkę, tak jak to robili przez przybyciem Szefa Bobasa. Niestety jego rodzice zasnęli w salonie, po wyczerpującym dniu zajmowania się Bobasem. Nagle Tim słyszy dzwonek telefonu i uświadamia sobie, że nie jest to dzwonek żadnego z domowych telefonów. Podążając za dźwiękiem dociera do pokoju Bobasa i widzi jak dziecko rozmawia przez telefon. Tim po chwili się ujawnia, co powoduje wystraszenie się Bobasa. Rozmawiają chwilę. Tim zagraża Bobasowi, że o wszystkim powie rodzicom. Jednak Bobas wie, że oni i tak mu nie uwierzą. Następnego dnia Tim dowiaduje się, że jedynym sposobem, aby jego rodzice uwierzyli mu, jest znalezienie dowodu na zdolność dziecka do mówienia, nagrywając go. Przygotowuje do tego sprzęt aparat słuchowy, maskę, magnetofon itp., aby uzyskać niezbędne dowody. Przechadza się po korytarzu i przez przypadek wpada wprost do salonu, gdzie Bobas i inne dzieci prowadzą naradę. Gdy przychodzą rodzice, dzieci natychmiast zaczynają zachowywać się normalnie, jak typowe bobasy. Kiedy rodzice opuścili pomieszczenie, dzieci natychmiast powracają do spotkania. Tim z ukrycia nagrywa to wszystko za pomocą magnetofonu. Jednak plan się nie powiódł. W tym też czasie Tim zdaje sobie sprawę z problemów Szefa Bobasa i jego współpracowników, a także o problemie Korporacja "Bobas" ze szczeniakami, które zabierają miłość rodziców do dzieci. Prowadzi to do tego, że dorośli mają mniej dzieci i zastępują je szczeniakami, co prowadzi do bankrutowania firmy. Bobas mówi jak żenujące jest zachowywanie się jak dziecko, a Tim to wszystko nagrywa. Niemowlęta szybko odgrywają to i zaczynają ścigać Tima próbując skonfiskować taśmę z nagraniem. Pościg trwa jakiś czas, ale Timowi udaje się uciec. Czuje się zwycięzcą. Bobas i Tim znów walczą, a Tim próbuje wyrzucić Bobasa z okna. Chwilę później przychodzą rodzice i są bardzo źli. Przypadkowo Tim wyrzuca taśmę z nagraniem za okno na ulice, gdzie zostaje zniszczona przez przejeżdżający samochód. Janice Templeton jest zła na Tima i daje mu szlaban na trzy dni, dodatkowo musi przebywać w pokoju kar. Bobas jakiś czas później wchodzi do pomieszczenia, po czym stara się pocieszyć chłopca, gdyż czuje się źle z tym co zrobił. Bobas proponuje dla Tima współpracę, a chłopak się na to zgadza. Bobas oprowadza Tim po całym miejscu i opowiada i wszystkim. Na naradzeniu się Tim zawiązuje z nim współpracę, pod warunkiem, że ten opuści jego dom. Po powrocie do domu razem z Bobasem przegląda pliki rodziców i dowiaduje się kilku pożytecznych rzeczy. Uświadamiają sobie, że muszą udać się do Las Vegas. Niestety Tim jest uziemiony. Wpadają na pomysł, żeby pokazać rodzicom, że są dla siebie mili. Następnego dnia Tim zostaje obudzony przez swoich rodziców. Jest zaskoczony oraz szczęśliwy, gdy dowiaduje się dowiaduje się, że rodzice planują zabrać go do firmy "Szczeniaczek". Tim pyta ich, czy Bobas też może jechać, a oni się na to zgadzają. Gdy docierają na miejsce, widzą masę atrakcji. Rodzice oferują Timowi możliwość spędzenia całego dnia tylko z nimi, zauważyli, że zaniedbali syna. Tim odmawia, aby móc razem z Bobasem kontynuować swoją misję. Razem z Bobasem ruszają wypełnić misję. Docierają do pomieszczenia w którym znajdują się liczne pliki i foldery. Przeglądają poufne pliki. Niestety podekscytowany Bobas doprowadza do licznych wypadków. Natykają się na Francisa E. Francisa i dowiadują się o tym, że zostali podstępem oszukani, przy okazji poznają całą historię oraz plany Francisa. Obu chłopcom udaje się jednak uciec, po jakimś czasie zostają uwięzieni w swoim domu pod nadzorem Eugeniusza. Tim wymyśla plan, chce aby Bobas udawał chorego. Dzięki temu udaje się im uciec i zmierzają na lotnisko, aby powstrzymać rodziców przez wyjazdem do Las Vegas. Bobas wzywa do pomocy swoich współpracowników, którzy próbują powstrzymać Eugeniusza. Rower Tima traci kółka boczne, co powoduje że chłopiec wpada w panikę, gdyż nie potrafi bez nich jeździć. Nie udaje się im dotrzeć do rodziców na czas za sprawą Francisa, który zaprowadził rodziców do samolotu. Bobas zasmucony opuszcza Tima. Bobas wymyśla nowy plan i informuje o nim Tima. Kradną strój Elvisa, a następnie wsiadają do jego samolotu. Tim uczy Bobasa jak wykorzystywać wyobraźnię. Po długiej podróży docierają do rodziców i próbują z nimi rozmawiać. Jakiś czas później idą do pomieszczenia, skąd szczeniaki mają zostać wysłane na cały świat. Tim i Bobas ponownie uciekają przez Eugeniuszem i spotykają się z Francisem. Mówi on Timowi, że obaj są zaniedbywani, a miłość rodziców Tima została skradziona przez Bobasa. Tim jednak nadal stoi po stronie Bobasa. Zostają pojmani i zawieszeni nad kotłem z substancją o działaniu przeciwstarzeniowym. Obaj wykorzystują swoją wyobraźnię i pokonują Francisa. Tim uzdrawia Bobasa i wylewa na Francisa płyn odmładzający. Został zatrzymany przez Eugeniusza, który daje mu smoczek i odchodzi. Misja Tima oraz Bobasa została zakończona. Bobas żegna się ze swoimi współpracownikami i Timem. Obaj chłopcy zaczęli darzyć się braterską miłością. Pracownicy Korporacji "Bobas" wyczyścili pamięć rodziców Tima. Jeden z pracowników oferuje Timowi zapomnienie o Bobasie. Pewnego dla Tim wysyła list do Bobasa. Bobas łamie reguły korporacji, porzuca swoją pracę, wraca do domu ponownie jako najmłodszy syn państwa Templeton. Tim widząc Bobasa cieszy się i go przytula. Dorosły Tim ma córkę, która jest podobnie ubrana jak Bobas na początku filmu. Dzieciak rządzi: Znowu w grze Tim pojawia się znów w serialu Dzieciak rządzi: Znowu w grze. Przy śniadaniu Tim zarzeka się że nie zje fasolki. Po wyjściu rodziców z kuchni prosi brata by to on ją zjadł. Szef bobas mówi mu że w biznesie nie ma nic za darmo i że Tim jest mu winien przysługę. Szef bobas stwierdza że dziś zabierze Tima do korporacji bobas. Na miejscu mówi bratu że on jest odpowiedzialny za to aby miłość do bobasów nie zmalała. Dowiadują się bobas Scooter sprawia kłopoty mieszkańcom miasta. Szef bobas próbuje go przekonać do lepszego zachowania jednak na daremno. Tim odkrywa że bobas jest niezadowolony ponieważ rośnie mu pierwszy ząb. Zespół terenowy szefa bobasa złagodził ból ale to nie wystarczyło by uspokoić Scootera. Dzięki Timowi Scooter został ujaźmiony. Uświadomił szefowi bobasowi że nie tylko biznes się liczy ponieważ najważniejsza jest rodzina.Kilka dni później rodzice Tima wygrali darmowe wakacje w Paryżu na, które mieli polecieć samolotem. W samolocie szef bobas budzi się i pyta się brata gdzie jest. Okazuje się że w samolocie jest jeszcze 13 obcych bobasów.Szef bobas zestresowany pije mleko z lekiem na chorobę lokomocyjną i zasypia. Jednak przed tym mówi Timowi że ma nie dopuścić do tego aby bobasy płakały ponieważ na pokładzie samolotu jest też znana dziennikarka i jeżeli napisze artykuł o płaczących bobasach to miłość do nich znacząco spadnie.Podczas lotu Tim uspokaja dzieci na różne sposoby podaje im smoczki i butelki sugerując się radami Steisi która też jest w samolocie.Kiedy stiuard Stefanek zauważa że Tim biega po samolocie odprowadza go na miejsce i ostrze jeżeli jeszcze raz je opuści to zabierze go na ,,Miejsce dla niegrzeczniuchów".Tim jednak wciąż poga bobasom jednakrze stara się to robić bardziej dyskretnie.W końcu jednak stiuard go złapał i usadził na ,,miejscu dla niegrzeczniuchów".Tim mówi mu że podejrzewa że to on sprawia że dzieci płaczą.Po krótkiej chwili Stefanek poszedł sobie.Tim próbuje się wydostać jednakże fotelik został zbudowany tak że skutecznie blokował jego wszystkie zapędy kopanie i szarpanie. Co więcej idealnie dopasował się do ciała Tima uniemożliwiając mu jaki kolwiek ruch.Struktura fotelika sprawiała że każdy ruch był dla Tima ogromnym wysiłkiem.A mocno ściskający go fotelik z każdą chwilą pozbawiał go energii. Tim zmęczony szarpaniem się i zrezygnowany poddaje się ale szef bobas przybył mu na pomoc.Ostatecznie udało się rozwiązać problem płaczących dzieci. Ciekawostki * W końcowej scenie filmu widzimy u niego na palcu obrączkę. en:Tim Templeton Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Dzieciak rządzi Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Dzieciak rządzi